Blondes teaching a blonde
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: It is Hanna's birthday and Alison and Charlotte give her a very cozy time as a gift.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Blondes teaching a blonde**

 **Hanna Marin is turning 19. She is happy.**

 **On this day she wear a pink t-shirt, baggy black sweatpants and white sneakers.**

"I'm so cute!" says Hanna in a childish tone as she plop down on her bed and hug her pink plush bunny.

"Hi, sweetie." says Alison as she and Charlotte enter the room.

"Uh...what are you two doing here?" says Hanna.

"We decided to give you a very special gift today." says Charlotte.

"Cute! What's my gift, ladies?" says Hanna.

"Your gift is a lesson in lesbian threesome sex, from Ali and I." says Charlotte.

"That sounds sexy." says Hanna with a cutie smile.

"Alright. Let's begin." says Alison.

"Let's go easy on her. Miss Marin's straight, after all." says Charlotte. "She's not even bisexual like you and I are. We need make sure she feel relaxed."

"Yes, as you wish, sister." says Alison.

"Now it's time to start and see how sexy Hanna truly is." says Charlotte.

Alison takes off her black leather jacket, white tank top, dark skinny jeans and white shoes.

Charlotte takes off her white Italian lady's tuxedo.

Alison and Charlotte wear no bra and panties so they are now all naked.

Hanna notice that Alison's and Charlotte's nipples are hard.

"Okay, here we go." says Alison as she sit down next to Hanna, gives Hanna a sexy kiss, slide a hand down into Hanna's pants and starts to gently rub Hanna's clit.

"Mmmm!" moans Hanna, getting horny.

"Didn't take long to turn her on. It seems as though Hanna really love sex." says Charlotte.

"Yeah. I told you that Hanna-Boo's a little naughty chick." says Alison.

Alison starts to finger-fuck Hanna.

"Awww...soooo nice!" moans Hanna.

"Enjoy it. Good." says Alison in a sexy tone.

"Ali, get Hanna ready." says Charlotte with an erotic smile.

"Sure, sister." says Alison.

Alison finger-fuck Hanna harder.

"Mmm...slutty..." moans Hanna.

"Yeah!" says Alison, all sexy, into Hanna's ear.

"OMG, you almost make me cum, Ali..." moans Hanna.

"Charlotte, should we allow our sexy cute Hanna to orgasm already?" says Alison.

"Not yet. We're just getting started." says Charlotte.

"Alright." says Alison, removing her hand from Hanna's pussy.

Alison stand up and Charlotte take her place next to Hanna.

Hanna takes off her clothes.

"I'm gonna see what happen if I do this." says Charlotte as she starts to gently suck on Hanna's left nipple.

"Mmmm, soooo sexy!" moans Hanna.

"It caused some sweet music." says Alison with a sexy smile.

"Yeah. Hanna's moans of pleasure sound very cute." says Charlotte.

"Perhaps we should record them sometime so we can listen to it on our iPods and such." says Alison.

"That's a pretty sweet idea." says Charlotte.

"Mmmm!" moans Hanna.

Charlotte suck a bit harder.

"Yay! That feels wonderful..." moans Hanna, clearly enjoying it a lot.

"Hanna seems to enjoy what we do to her." says Charlotte.

"It's awesome!" says a happy and horny Hanna.

"Nice." says Alison as she starts to suck Hanna's right nipple.

"Yes! Suck on my milk-makers!" moans Hanna in a slutty tone.

"She's so childishly sexy!" moans Alison.

"And that's very adorable." moans Charlotte.

"Indeed." moans Alison.

"So true!" moans Charlotte.

"Mmm, sexy..." moans Hanna.

"Ali, your friend Hanna is really cute, almost like a virgin, but obviously not at the same time. So erotic." says Charlotte.

"Yeah. She's a cutie. I can understand why Caleb love her. Hanna's so dang fuckable." says Alison.

"Mmm, yay!" moans Hanna, all cute and sexy.

"Hanna's truly fuckable. If I'd still been a male with a dick I'd fucked her." says Charlotte.

"That'd been fun if your dick was big and stiff, yeah." says Hanna.

"I'm glad you think so." says Charlotte.

"Sexy. I would've fucked Hanna too, if I had a big dick." says Alison.

"Do you two really think I'm so cute?" says Hanna.

"Yeah, of course." says Charlotte.

"Mmmm!" moans Hanna.

"This is slutty and nice." says Alison as she slide a hand into Hanna's pants and gently squeeze Hanna's round sexy ass.

"Yay! Grab my buns." moans Hanna.

Charlotte gives Hanna a sexy kiss.

"Hanna, you've got some very erotic kissing skills." says Charlotte.

"Thanks!" moans Hanna with an adorable smile.

"My pleasure." says Charlotte.

"Sexy." says Hanna as she takes off her clothes.

Hanna lean back on the pile of pink pillows on the bed.

Alison takes a seat on Hanna and gently and slowly grind her own pussy against Hanna's pussy.

"Holy shit, this feels so damn amazing!" moans Alison, all horny and sexy.

"Yeah!" moans Hanna.

"I love watching this." says Charlotte with a sexy smile as she takes a seat in Hanna's cozy pink plush chair and starts to do some casual masturbation.

"Feel free to then." moans Alison.

"Okay. I have VIP view over here. From my place I can see all the sexy details I want to look at." says Charlotte.

"Sexy!" moans Alison. "It turns me on to have you see me and Han."

"Me like it too!" moans Hanna, all sexy and horny.

"I'm glad you ladies don't feel awkward about having me around while you have fun." says Charlotte.

"No problem...it is the opposite of awkward..." moans Hanna.

"Thanks." moans Charlotte.

"Mmm! Fuck!" moans Alison.

"Yay!" moans Hanna.

"Quite the show you're giving me." moans Charlotte. "I'm sure I'd have to pay a pretty big amount of money for this sort of stuff if I was goin' to a lesbian porn-club for it. This is true top-shelf entertainment, no doubt."

"Nice that we can give you something slutty to watch." moans Alison in a very sexy tone.

"Time to kick it up a dash!" moans Hanna in her best porn-voice, starting to grind harder and faster.

"Oh, that horny, are we, Hanna-Boo?" says Alison, teasing Hanna a bit in a friendly erotic way.

"Yup. You bet, Ali. Me is soooo fucking in heat." moans Hanna with a cute smile.

"Alright, baby. That's damn sexy." moans Alison, grinding faster and harder as well.

"Save some stamina for me, girls." says Charlotte.

"Don't worry. I've got plenty of energy in my pussy." says Alison.

"Me too." says Hanna.

"Wonderful." says Charlotte.

"Mmmm! Sexy!" moans Alison.

"Awwww!" moans Hanna.

"Both of you are very sexy. In my opinion you could give any lesbian pornstar a match and maybe even more." moans Charlotte.

"Thanks..." moans Alison. "You're sexy too, Charlie."

"Yeah, of course!" moans Charlotte, all horny and sexy.

"Mmmm!" moans Hanna.

"Sexy!" moans Alison.

"Yeah!" moans Charlotte.

Hanna's phone suddenly beeps.

Hanna is about to reach for the phone when Aison gently grab Hanna's wrist, stops her and says "Ignore it, baby Han. Whoever it is can call again later."

"Ali...it might be Caleb." says Hanna.

"If the man truly love you he should let you have this time with me and Charlie, no distractions, no interruption, only slutty cozy fun." says Alison.

"Good points...true." says Hanna, returning her focus to having awesome lesbian sex with Alison.

"Yeah. I'm kinda smart. Not as smart as Spencer, but far from an idiot." moans Alison.

"You've always been smart." moans Hanna.

"Hanna's right. You're a smart woman." moans Charlotte.

"Nice that you ladies think I'm smart." moans Alison with a sexy smile.

"Sexy." moans Charlotte in a soft porn-voice.

"Yeah." moans Alison.

"Yay!" moans a happy Hanna.

Charlotte and Alison are also happy.

"Charlie, now I've had my fun, at last for the moment." says Alison.

Alison step away from Hanna and Charlotte takes Alison's place.

Alison sit down in the chair where Charlotte did sit.

"Mmm, such a sweet pussy ya have!" moans Charlotte.

"Thanks! Your pussy is so slutty too!" moans Hanna.

Hanna and Charlotte grind at the same speed that Alison and Hanna did.

"Is she sexy?" says Alison.

"Very much so. Hanna's highly erotic." says Charlotte.

"That's wonderful. Charlie, have fun." says Alison.

"Okay. I plan to enjoy myself to the fullest, sister. Unless I'll feel bad soon, I intend to cum all hard as a real fuckin' bitch of course would." moans Charlotte in a sexy porn-like voice.

"Nice. Sexy." says Alison.

"Mmm, so awesome!" moans Hanna, all sexy.

"Indeed, babe!" moans Charlotte.

"Yum, yum." says Alison.

"Yeah." moans Charlotte.

Charlotte gives Hanna an erotic kiss and Hanna kiss back with passion.

Everything feels so good and is so sexy that Hanna almost forget that she is straight and has a boyfriend.

Hanna is just as horny as when Caleb fuck her pussy with his big dick.

"Ahhh! Holy shit, so damn sexy!" moans Charlotte, being very horny too.

Charlotte almost wish she has a big dick so she could penetrate Hanna's very sexy pussy.

"If I had a hard thick dick I would push it into your wet pussy right now." moans Charlotte.

"Really? So sweet...!" moans Hanna with an adorable smile.

"Yeah." moans Charlotte.

"Thanks!" moans Hanna.

"My pleasure." moans Charlotte.

"Yay!" moans Hanna in a cute childish tone.

"Fuckin' damn amazing!" moans Charlotte with sexual pleasure as she get a huge sexy orgasm.

"Oh my shit...!" moans a very happy Hanna as she get her own sweet orgasm.

"Ahhhh, yes! Sexy!" moans Alison, finger-fucking herself to an orgasm.

"Charlotte...Ali...thanks. This was so awesome." says Hanna, still happy.

"We had a good time as well, right, Ali...?" says Charlotte.

"Yeah, Charlie. It was very sexy." says Alison.

Charlotte and Alison put their clothes back on, kiss Hanna's boobs, smile sexy and then leave.

"Awww! Cute." says Hanna to herself.

Hanna is happy.

She put her clothes back on and then goes to sleep.

The next day when she wake up, Caleb enter the room with breakfast for Hanna.

"When did you get back?" says Hanna in very positive surprise.

"Only a couple hours ago. Sorry that I wasn't here for your birthday." says Caleb as he give Hanna her breakfast.

"It's okay. You had to go away because of your job. Ali and her sister were here and celebrated with me." says Hanna.

"Alright, baby. I hope you ladies had fun." says Caleb.

"We did have a pretty good time." says Hanna with a cute smile.

"Nice." says Caleb.

Hanna starts to eat.

"Yummy." says Hanna with a cute smile.

"I'm glad you like it, Han. So, what did you, Ali and her sister do yesterday?" says Caleb.

"Girlie stuff. Nothing a man like you would be interested in, trust me." says Hanna.

"You're free to have privacy and I trust you." says Caleb.

"Awesome." says a happy Hanna.

"Did they give you anything?" says Caleb.

"Yeah, something very cute." says Hanna.

"Sounds good for you. I know that you like cute things." says Caleb.

"Me is childish sometimes." says Hanna.

"I know and that's okay." says Caleb.

"Yay." says Hanna with an adorable smile.

"Okay, baby. I'm gonna take a shower." says Caleb and then leave the room.

Hanna return her attention to her breakfast.

"Yum, yum!" says Hanna in a childish tone.

4 hours later, Hanna meet up with Alison and Charlotte for coffee at the Brew.

"Han, please don't reveal to Caleb that you had lesbo sex with us." says Alison.

"I didn't tell him what we did." says Hanna.

"Good." says Charlotte.

"Yeah." says Hanna.

"Caleb might have enjoyed watching. Some men like to look at ladies going sexy on each other." says Alison.

"Some men, yes. I don't think Caleb's that sort of man though. He has never talked to me about such things." says Hanna.

"Maybe he love it, but doesn't wanna admit it to his girl." says Charlotte.

"If he was into watching chicks having sex, Caleb would tell me. He know that I'm sexual and love erotic stuff a lot." says Hanna.

"I think Hanna's right. Caleb seems like a man who wouldn't keep sexual secrets from his own slut." says Alison.

"Don't refer to me as 'slut' like that, Ali. Please." says Hanna.

"Sorry, sweetie." says Alison.

"Perhaps we should let Caleb watch if the three of us ever have lesbian sex again." says Charlotte.

"No, thanks. It was sexy, cozy and all, but I am straight. Me prefer big dick over a cute pussy any day." says Hanna.

"Okay. I understand." says Charlotte.

"Me too." says Alison.

"Even though I'm straight I still think what we did was a lot of fun." says Hanna.

"I'm glad you feel that way." says Alison.

"I agree." says Charlotte.

"Nice." says Hanna with a cute smile.

"Cute that you did enjoy your gift." says Alison.

"Ali, it was truly fun and sweet." says Hanna.

"Yeah." says Alison.

"Hanna, if you want more lesbian sex sometime, let me and Ali know and we'll give you a cozy erotic time." says Charlotte.

"Indeed." says Alison with a sexy smile.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
